October 15, 2015 Smackdown results
The October 15, 2015 Edition of Thursday Night SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Thursday Night SmackDown brand, which took place on October 13, 2015 at the U.S. Bank Arena in Cincinnati, Ohio. Summary On SmackDown, Paige looked to make amends while Natalya got knocked out, Bray Wyatt delivered a cryptic message to Roman Reigns, and The New Day showed a hellish mean streak. Before their match, Bo Dallas gave Roman Reigns a lesson in “Bo-lief,” predicting that The Big Dog will leave his match against Bray Wyatt inside Hell in a Cell on a stretcher. The motivational message provided more than enough incentive for an inspired Reigns to defeated Dallas with a Superman Punch/Spear combination. Following the contest, Reigns proclaimed his readiness to ride straight into hell to face the “devil” at Hell in a Cell on Oct. 25. The New Face of Fear then appeared on the TitanTron creepily explaining that he will deliver a prophecy for his foe Monday on Raw. “Anyone but you, Roman. Anyone but you.” With The Cosmic Wasteland suspiciously seated in the “Stardust Section,” Sheamus & King Barrett reigned supreme over Cesaro & Neville in an action-packed Raw rematch. In the contest's final moments, it looked as though The Swiss Superman was ready to swing The Celtic Warrior around the ring. That was until an opportunistic Barrett hit a Bull Hammer Elbow on his opponent. The jaw-rattling maneuver — delivered as the referee's attention was set on clearing Sheamus’ Money in the Bank briefcase from the ring — was enough to allow Mr. Money in the Bank to pin The King of Swing. The move also gave the formidable pair their second straight victory over an embattled Cesaro & The Man That Gravity Forgot. Ryback — who was seated at ringside — got a good look at the Superstar he has to go through at Hell in a Cell to win back the Intercontinental Championship. Kevin Owens overcame Zack Ryder via the Pop-Up Powerbomb before quickly fleeing the ring as The Big Guy entered in an attempt to get his meat hooks on him. Will WWE's prizefighter be able to hang onto his coveted Intercontinental Title at Hell in a Cell when he can't run from The Human Wrecking Ball? Despite Summer Rae's suggestion earlier in the evening that she could remain impartial as the special guest referee, the scorned Diva clearly was still harboring ill-feelings toward her former flame, Rusev. After she took her time to count The Bulgarian Brute's pinfall attempt on Dolph Ziggler, the foreign powerhouse vented his frustrations with the black-and-white–clad Diva. The sultry Summer responded by slapping The Super Athlete, who fell straight into defeated via The Showoff's Zig-Zag. Following the contest, Summer appeared ready to propose a partnership of sorts with The Showoff, but the former World Heavyweight Champion was not having any of Summer's “games.” The Prime Time Players put up a valiant fight against Braun Strowman & Luke Harper, but in the end, the power of The Wyatt Family's Black Sheep proved to be just too destructive. After Titus O’Neil and the grizzly Harper battled outside the ring, The New Face of Destruction locked in his paralyzing submission maneuver on Darren Young for the victory. Charlotte topped Alicia Fox in a hard-fought battle, forcing the foxy Diva to tap out to the Figure-Eight Leglock. After the match, Nikki and Brie Bella sent Becky Lynch from the ring, while simultaneously attacking the Divas Champion. Paige then stormed the ring, helping her Team PCB partners send Team Bella from the squared circle. Earlier in the evening, Paige apologized to Natalya for the way she has been acting. Backstage after coming to Charlotte and Becky Lynch's rescue, The Diva of Tomorrow reassured her fellow Team PCB members that she will continue to atone for her actions. The British beauty then left just before Charlotte and Becky discovered The Queen of Harts lying on the floor in the locker room being attended to by medical personnel. Amid a frenzied SmackDown main event fight, The Dudley Boyz & Dean Ambrose looked to be on the verge of victory after Bubba Ray and D-Von Dudley hit the 3-D on Kofi Kingston. Xavier Woods had other ideas, however, as he broke up the pin using his trusty trombone. With The Lunatic Fringe out cold on the outside — after Woods pushed him off the top rope — The New Day proceeded to send a statement to their Hell in a Cell challengers in the form of a positively spirited beat down. Results ; ; *Roman Reigns defeated Bo Dallas (2:55) *King Barrett & Sheamus defeated Cesaro & Neville (8:45) *Kevin Owens defeated Zack Ryder (1:40) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Rusev (w/ Summer Rae as Special guest referee) (4:45) *The Wyatt Family (Braun Strowman & Luke Harper) defeated The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) by submission (3:00) *Charlotte (w/ Becky Lynch) defeated Alicia Fox (w/ Nikki Bella, Brie Bella) by submission (3:13) *The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von Dudley) and Dean Ambrose defeated The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) by DQ (6:34) *Dark match: Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns defeated The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt & Luke Harper) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Roman Reigns v Bo Dallas October 15, 2015 Smackdown.1.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.2.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.3.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.4.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.5.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.6.jpg King Barrett & Sheamus v Cesaro & Neville October 15, 2015 Smackdown.7.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.8.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.9.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.10.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.11.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.12.jpg Kevin Owens v Zack Ryder October 15, 2015 Smackdown.13.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.14.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.15.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.16.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.17.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.18.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Rusev October 15, 2015 Smackdown.19.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.20.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.21.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.22.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.23.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.24.jpg The Wyatt Family v The Prime Time Players October 15, 2015 Smackdown.25.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.26.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.27.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.28.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.29.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.30.jpg Charlotte v Alicia Fox October 15, 2015 Smackdown.31.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.32.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.33.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.34.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.35.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.36.jpg Dean Ambrose & The Dudley Boyz v The New Day October 15, 2015 Smackdown.37.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.38.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.39.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.40.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.41.jpg October 15, 2015 Smackdown.42.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #843 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #843 at WWE.com * #843 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events